I'll Wait For You
by Angel Dust Fury
Summary: A late night chat leads to a confession. Harry/Kingsley Post DH


**Disclaimer: **I don not own Harry Potter.

I've been wanting to write this one-shot for awhile. After having nothing to do I decided to give it a try.

**I'll Wait For You**

Harry added his signature to the last of the arrest forms before shooing his secretary away. After she left, he began to massage his temples.

He did not want to go home.

Nearly every night he comes home, Ginny starts a fight. The subject is either their marriage, the children, or work. They were fine until. . .

Harry closed his eyes. He did not want to think about it.

He really need someone to talk to.

Ron was out of the question. He couldn't go to Hermione either. Anything he tells her always gets back to Ron or Ginny.

_Let's see. Who else? George...Merlin no! I'll kill myself before I talk about this to him. God why did most my friends just happen to be my in-laws as well? Think Potter! _

There was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Potter is there anything else you need before I leave?" his secretary said.

Harry shuffled some papers around on his desk. "No Melanie you can...uh is the Minister still in his office?

"I'm not sure but I will check."

Harry nodded his thanks as she went back to her desk. A few minutes later she came back and said yes.

"According to his secretary he will be working late tonight."

Harry smiled. "That will be all Mel. Have a good night." _Kingsley! Of course!_

**OoOoOoO**

After hearing a muffled "come in" Harry opened to door to find the Minister writing away at his desk. He looked up and smiled, and for a moment Harry forgot to breathe.

"Come in Harry. What can I help you with?"

Harry set the papers on his desk. "The arrest papers are done."

Kingsley held the papers in his hand. "That's good." He sat the papers down and reclined in his chair. "Now tell me the real reason you're here?" With a flick of his wand a silence spell was up.

Harry's eyes widen a bit. "The arrest-"

"You're secretary is usually the one to bring them to me. Something has been bothering you for months and-" Kingsley held up a hand before Harry could interrupt. "I keep my eye on you Harry, more than you think."

_Oh really? _Harry thought. The corners of his mouth turned up a bit.

"Now sit down and tell me what is bothering you?"

Harry sighed. "It's Gin...well it could be me...but..yeah."

"And what is the problem with Mrs. Potter?"

" Well I thought everything was fine. You see..."

"Yes," Kingsley prompted.

"She cheated on me!" Harry blurted. "I have forgiven her and everything, but now it's like she's blaming me for the affair...well affairs."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow but remained from commenting. "And how is she doing that?"

Harry rubbed his forehead. " When I come home from work she argues with me about how she doesn't see much of me anymore. She said if I was home more than she wouldn't have cheated. Then it turns into a fight about the kids and our marriage and it's becoming too much. I refuse to even sleep in the same bed with her now."

"Have you tried couples therapy?"

"She won't go. She says the only problem is my working too much. But... I don't know. I just cannot bear to touch her anymore. I love her still, but after what happened-"

"You're just not in love with her anymore."

Harry looked Kingsley in the eye. "Honestly I don't believe I was in love with her. I think it was teenage love that went too far. I mean before I knew it I was married with kids. I feel as if I am watching a movie ya know? Just seeing all this happen to myself. Even times when I look in the mirror, I could only think is how the hell did I get here? My life has never been my own. Before this, Dumbledore was controlling my life. Before him it was the Dursleys. Now it's the whole Wizarding World. I'm their Savior so they expected me to marry; they expected me to have children. I never would have even noticed if-"

Not being about to stay still, Harry stood and began pacing.

"If what Harry?" Kingsley asked.

Harry stopped pacing and looked at him.

"If I haven't fallen in love with someone else."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow."And when did this happen?"

Harry sighed again. " A few years ago."

Kingsley nodded. "I see. Do this person know your feelings?"

Harry shook his head not looking at him. "Of course not. I'll probably get laughed at in my face. Plus it might jeopardize my job."

"Jeopardize? Harry I think you may need to tell me who she-"

"He," Harry corrected him.

"Who he is. I do not want your feelings for this guy to hurt your job performance."

"No," Harry said firmly. "I cannot and I will not."

Kingsley walked over to Harry, who took a few steps back. " May I ask why not?"

"Because I just can't."

"Is it someone I know? Is that the problem?"

"Yes...I mean no it's not the problem. Listen Kingsley-"

"Then why won't you tell me who he is?"

"**Because it's my boss!!**"

Kingsley stepped back as if he'd been slapped. Red with embarrassment Harry rushed out of his office with Kingsley on his heels. Luckily everyone had gone home.

"Harry please wait!"

Harry stopped but did not turn around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you so hard. I was a bit curious. I mean I knew you may have had a crush on me but love...well I thought that would have been wishful thinking."

Harry froze. _Does he mean what I think he does?_

"How long?" he quietly asked.

"Since after the War."

Kingsley walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder before turning him around to face him. Before Harry could speak Kingsley's mouth was covering his. The kiss was gentle but within a few moments it got heated as their tongues battled for dominance. When Harry felt Kingsley's hands on his pants he pushed him away. Before Kingsley could get the wrong idea he spoke.

"As much as I want this, I don't want to become like Ginny."

."

Kingsley nodded in understanding. Harry gave him a peck on the lips. "We'll talk in the morning though I may be a little late.

Kingsley smiled. "I'll wait for you."

Harry gave a smile of his own as he caught the double meaning of the words. With one last kiss he went to his office to lock up for the night.

**OoOoOoO**

When Harry flooed in, he saw Ginny waiting on the sofa clenching a cup of tea in her hands. Just as she always does before the explosion starts. As he dusted off his robes, she sat the cup down and walked over to him. But this time however, Harry spoke first.

"I want a divorce."

Ginny recoiled as if she'd been hit.

"Harry-"

"I'll file papers with the Ministry in the morning. You can keep the house and I'll move into Grimmauld's Place. We can have joint custody of the kids."

Not giving Ginny a chance to speak, he walked passed her and went upstairs. As he drifted off to sleep, he remembered for the first time in months; he did not need the aid of a sleeping draught.

**The End**


End file.
